1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an in-pipe vehicle which can carry out an operation within a pipeline, which pipeline may be a gas carrying pipeline.
2. Description of the Background
There have been various activities undertaken concerned with pipeline inspection including remote cameras to enable information on the internal condition of pipelines to be obtained.